


Daughter of Feanor

by Feanorsladyhawk



Category: Woodland Realm/Feanorian family - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanorsladyhawk/pseuds/Feanorsladyhawk
Summary: After all these centuries,Feanor discovers he has a daughter. A daughter whom has a secret that will stun the Woodland Realm and all those who dwell there.





	1. A Little Of Why I Felt I Needed To Write This

After seeing the movies from Tolkien,and reading the books,I started having strange things happen around me. It was as if Eru Himself was trying to tell me just who and what I actually was, and am. I have had the same dream now for over 2 years,and signs appear out of nowhere,and my hair even changed color. I cannot explain why,but I have always felt like this world was not my home,and the feeling of sadness and just wanting to go home.... crying myself to sleep,having this dream of a family that I thought could never possibly be mine.....my dream so realistic i could feel,smell everything around me.. My dream is always the same,never changes. And it makes me wake myself up from a sound sleep,crying {weeping actually}; for my family-certain family members with their horrible tragedies. The longing for them,this Elven family, that Eru keeps forcing into my brain.... I have asked HIM if the family I was being shown was truly mine,and if so to turn my dark brown hair reddish. To which within the month HE did so. I 'feel' certain family members' pains,wounds. Their sadness is my sadness,their pain my pain. So,after learning their fate, I begged Eru for their salvation. I made an oath. {Yes, an oath. I know what you're thinking.... }The oath I made. it seems Eru has accepted. And HE has shown me over and over with signs and such that this IS real,that things WILL indeed happen,according to my dream, as He wishes. I have accepted HIS terms,and my soul feels at peace knowing my Elven family is now safe from the Judgement. The Valar have NO MORE hold on them. They too will be punished, for they turned on Eru. They,HIS servants,became gods,punished certain Elven that they the Valar were NEVER to judge or punish. The torment they inflicted on my Elven family, will be seven fold on them. The Valar are NOT above punishment,and will get EXACTLY what they deserve. This isn't a threat to them,it is a dire warning. What is put out,is dealt back. The blood THEY spilt, is on THEIR hands, AND will be revenged. THEY are NOT to judge. THEY are NOT to sentance,or carry out punishment. THEY are SERVANTS,to ERU!!! ERU is the ONE TRUE CREATOR,NOT the Valar. When they turned their backs on those that cried out for help, they sentenced themselves. The Valar protect each other,and made the Elves their puppets. ERU created all,not the Valar. ERU is judge and jury, NOT the Valar. The Valar had NO RIGHT to hold those in Mandos' Halls,or put out in the Void with Morgoth. How DARE they!!!! Valar, your time is coming!!!! And you will NEVER see your punishment coming until it is too late. Especially you,MANWE. YOU,who order all the other Valar to Supposedly do ERU's bidding.....YOU have lied to your brothers and sisters. YOU are a DECEIVER!!! And YOU will suffer greatly above all others!!! YOU created your own sentence, all of you Valar have. If by now, you....the readers,do not know whom my Elven family are, my title to this story should explain all. Eru has prompted me to write this,to put it out there in hopes my Elven family will see it and we can be reunited. It is HIS wish,so I humbly do as asked. I hope my Elven family sees this, and know that I want them back in my life. My Elven family,PLEASE let me know you are here!! PLEASE let me know you are ok. Nanneth, I beg of thee to hear my cry. Know my beloved Nanneth I will continue to search for you. You whom are my guiding light,my shining star in the blackest night..... I beg of thee, PLEASE !!! Know I love all of mine family, for you all are in mine thoughts and prayers. I pray to Eru every night for our joining. May HIS will be done!!!


	2. Lament to Naneth

I remember you,Naneth. I remember your eyes. I remember your firey red hair, and that big red braid. I remember you softly singing to me, that lullaby that you had sung for my older brothers. And I remember the tears running down your face, as you held me in your arms. I think I tried to reach up to you,to wipe away those tears. But my short little arms couldn't reach your face, and you were trying to sing ,but you were crying at the same time. I could feel your pain, and I did not understand why you were so sad. I remember I did not cry, I was a quiet baby. I felt the presence of others being in the room, but did not see who was there. But you were asking them to take me away to safety, you were afraid for me. I heard you say I was so small,so tiny. That you were afraid for my well-being, that you only wished me safe from harm.  
Naneth, you could not keep me, but I didn't want to leave you. I did not understand then, but I do now. I do not hate you,Naneth, I could never hate you. I love you. I wish you could hear me. I love you Naneth and always will. Do you hear me Naneth? Can you hear me wherever you are? I love you!!!!


	3. Elleniel's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting little Lafadra to the humans won't be as easy as it sounds....

A dark hood cloaked figure raced through the trees,a dark blur to anyone whom might have seen her. Elleniel was a top notch Woodland warrior,she had the scars to prove just how difficult it had been for her. She had sacrificed so much,and then Manwe had summoned her for a very special task. She had been warned it would be dangerous,to be on alert at all times,but had never thought she would have gotten into such a mess that it might mean the end of her. She glanced down at the bundle she clutched to her chest. The tiny little baby elleth had been so good,so quiet. It had been almost as if she knew she needed to be silent,even though she was hungry,tired,and needed a nappy change. Elleniel knew the baby was soaking wet and had to be famished,but she had whispered to the little elleth to be quiet,that soon maybe they could stop and she could be fed. The elleth's little blue grey eyes had seemed to gleam with an inner light,and then she smiled such an adorable tiny smile. Elleniel knew that yes,this little elleth was something special. But just what did the Dark Lord want with a baby? Why send an orc to hunt her and the little baby down?  
Whooshhhhh!!!!!! Elleniel heard a thud to her left, and glanced at a tree trunk and saw a black arrow dripping with black ooze. Poisoned arrows, a favorite weapon of the Orcs,right along with their maces. She hissed with fury,and pressed on even faster."'Ok little one, you just need to bear with me a little longer," Elleniel managed between breaths. She heard the twang of the bow string releasing before she felt the searing pain of the arrow striking her in the left calf,almost making her stumble. Somehow she managed to keep running,even though the pain was excruciating. She could feel the poison seeping into her veins,and knew she was not going to go much further. She managed to whisper a quick prayer to Eru,and any of the Valar that just might be listening. " Please my Lord," Elleniel gasped," Please send someone or something to carry on with this little one. I can go no farther!! Please my Lord,please spare her!!! I am sorry I failed. Do not let this little one pay for my mistakes!!!"  
Not a moment later,Elleniel heard a screEch, and glanced up. A huge red tailed hawk flew overhead,lowering itself over them. Elleniel whispered," Please Messenger,take this little one to the humans that live by the sea. She must be safely delivered there." The hawk screeched back at her,flying even lower. Elleniel tossed the baby into the air as hard as she could,and prayed the hawk would not miss catching the little bundle. Talons stretched out,the hawk made a perfect catch and soared up high, veering quickly to the left. Elleniel could see the hawk was carrying the baby to the cover of the trees,and gave an inner sigh of relief. She glanced back to see where the Orc was,and was happy to see he was no where in sight. He would never see the hawk carrying the baby off,or which direction it flew. She thought of the situation she was now in, and could guess as to how the Orc would try to get it out of her just where the baby was. She remembered there had been a well she had run past about a couple miles back. Oh yes, she had stumbled and the baby had been flung out of her grasp and into the well. She had then thought she would lose the Orc ,circle back, and retrieve the baby. Yes,that story should stall the big lug!! She concentrated on that story,and forced what really happened out of her mind. The ugly thrall would never find the baby,not if Elleniel had anything to say about it.  
She turned to start running again,and never saw the Orc race out and catch up with her. A blinding pain blazed through her,throwing her down to her knees,screaming with pain. Looking down, she saw the bloody end of an Orc blade sticking out of her. She felt unbelievable pain as he slightly twisted it. She struggled to rise up,but found she couldn't move her legs or arms. She couldn't even turn her head. The Orc laughed. "So you thought you had lost me?! Ha ha,well boo!!!" He grabbed her by her long braided hair,and spun her around so she was now facing him. His stench filled her nostrils,and she gagged. That only made the Orc laugh even more. " Oh I am sorry princess!! Does my presence bother you? Oh are we going to have some fun!!!" An evil gleam filled the Orc's eyes. He flung Elleniel down to the ground ,face first,like a sack of wool and grabbed her leggings,ripping them off. Her well muscled thighs shown with sweat,only enticing the Orc into a frenzy. He straddled her back side,and thrust himself into her hard. She screamed in pain,panic filling her mind. "Get off me you scum!!!" That only made the Orc thrust into her more,rocking into her so hard her teeth clacked together. Tears flowed from her eyes, her mind begging the Valar or Eru to take her soul away from this wretched place. More hard thrusts rocketed pain into her soul. A sudden blinding pain rocked her brain as the Orc smashed his mace into the back of her skull. The sickening crack of her skull breaking open,and his one hand reaching into her brain lobes. Filthy fingers searching for that one spot of memory,where he could extract her memory and see just where she had left the baby. The scene she had forced into her mind earlier played before him,and he grunted with glee. "Ah, I see where you left her!!! You thought you were sooo clever!! Hahahaha!!!! Sorry princess,but the Dark Lord will be so pleased with your sorry carcass,and that wretched baby's." He shoved himself even harder,deeper into Elleniel,making her scream in agony. Blood was flowing from between her legs,and when she tried to swallow all she tasted was blood. He jack hammered her,each hard thrust breaking a piece of her spinal column one by one. Elleniel was blind with pain,and then.....  
Yavanna appeared before her,reaching out her hand. Elleniel could feel her soul reach out to her,grabbing her hand and the feeling of being swept into Yavanna's arms. 'There,there brave one. No more suffering for you," Yavanna's kind gaze swept over Elleniel as she held her close. Tears streaked down Elleniel's face. "I failed,my Lady!!, she sobbed. Hands swept up to Elleniel's face.wiping away her tears. "Oh no, brave one. You didn't fail,you have been very brave and strong. Your actions saved that little elleth." Yavanna held Elleniel even closer. " Rest now sweet one. You will now be taken to Mando's Halls and rest. It is over,this difficult journey. You have done very well." She swept up into a blinding light,carrying Elleniel's soul away, far away from this disgusting wretch!! Even though Elleniel was now physically dead,the Orc was still thrusting madly into her,her broken floppy body jerking like a sock in the wind. Her spine being smashed into dust ,her lifeless eyes clouded over.  
"Well now,princess. Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" When he received no answer,he flipped her body over. Her death stare greeted him. "Well,warg's turds!!!," he growled. "And i haven't even come yet. Hmphhh!!!! Well,I am going to finish anyways," he reached over and ripped off her tunic,baring her breasts. "Hmmmm,well someone was well endowed,"he stared. He grabbed her breasts,bringing her body up towards him and latching onto her right breast. Sucking hard,he could taste her. He let loose the right breast,grabbed up the left. Squeezing,fondling, he brought her breasts to him. He slid his body over her lifeless body until he had her breasts touching his manhood. He rubbed it against one breast,then the other. He finally came after taking both breasts and putting his manhood between them and thrusting. Finally dome desecrating her lifeless form, he took a leather strap and tied her skull closed,and then took another strap. taking her legs and bending her body until he could grab her arms,he tied her wrists to her ankles,then flung her floppy body over his shoulder. " Now for the brat," he snarled.  
When he got to the well,he flung Elleniel's body to the ground. He peered into the well,and could hear water gurgling below. 'I hate water!!! Why'd it have to be a damn well?!" He turned and glared at the lifeless corpse. 'You wench!!!" he stood for a moment, then heaved a sigh. Growling, he clambered over the side of the well and began the process of descending. He never saw a small stream of water creep up the well's side. Servant of Water Valar Ulmo, Osse grinned. " Stupid Orc!!! Orcs all dumb!!!" Osse thought . He slipped over the well's edge,and down to Elleniel's body. He gently poked her,magically forming a bubble of water over her. As it formed , her body seemed to liquify and soon Osse had a perfectly shaped little pink bubble. "Yavanna wants you keep your form",he whispered. "So be it." He quickly grabbed up the bubble and slowly slid back down into the well. The Orc was splashing around,growling and getting angrier by the minute. " Where is that brat?!!" he raged. "Where are you elven scum?!" He never saw Osse slip deep into the bottom of the well water,sliding down into the spring that fed it,and out into the stream that fed it. He swam on until he saw a figure ahead. Yavanna stood waiting,a smile coming to her face the moment she saw him. "Oh, Osse!!," she exclaimed. " I am soo pleased you managed this for me!!" Osse smiled shyly at her. "Oh it my pleasure," he managed to murmur. 'Stupid Orc never saw, he still splashing like rabid beaver!!" Yavanna laughed. 'Well thank you!!! We both know nothing good would come of the poor girl's body left in THOSE hands!!!" Osse nodded. He handed her the pink orb,and in turn she handed Osse a big sparkling gem of blue sapphire. She smiled as Osse oooohed and ahhhed. 'Your Lord should be happy to receive this as payment for your service," she proclaimed. " Oh yes,my Lady!!! Osse murmered,giddy with excitement. "He be very pleased!!!" Yavanna waved,slowly fading from sight. Osse quickly disappeared under the water,heading for the ocean . "That so fun,"he thought. " My job I love." Happy and proud of himself,Osse dove deep,clutching the beautiful sapphire in his hand. Oh yes, his Lord would be very pleased!!  
The Orc,enraged,clambered out of the well,dripping wet. He went to pick up his bundle of broken flesh,and froze. "What?!!!!" he raged. " Nooooo!!!!" His roar could be heard for miles. He hung his head. His Lord would NOT be pleased. He started the long walk back,then stopped. What if he never returned? Why go back and face the terrible wrath of the Dark Lord? Oh hell no,he wasn't THAT stupid!!! Nope,just..... nope!!! He turned and start walking toward the scarred mountain terrain of the West,knowing there just might be a band of Orc that he could stay with for awhile. The Dark Lord could just send someone else, he was tired,hungry,and wet. Food,sleep,dry clothes....... yes that sounded so much better. He shook his head,and swung his mace up onto his shoulder. It started to get dark as the Orc trudged on , never realizing that Manwe, Lord of the Skies , soared silently on a giant eagle high above. Manwe's frown spoke of being displeased,his eyes glaring down on the Ork. This did NOT go the way he wanted,he thought silently . He would have to come up with something else. The giant eagle turned right,sweeping up higher into the clouds,disappearing from sight.


	4. Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A red tailed hawk, offering his services to a wounded Elven, becomes a protector and guide to the baby she had tried to save. Now it's up to Messenger to keep the little elleth safe,and it's no easy task.

Messenger carried the little elleth in his talons,flying high , eyes searching the horizon. He knew the little one was hungry,wet,and tired. Carrying her was not easy for him,and she seemed to be getting heavier the farther he flew. He had flown over a sea side town, filled with Elves and their boats and nets. And he flew on. He had seen a large group of Humans gathered together near a shore line,as if they had been waiting for someone,something. They had seemed excited,joyous. And again, he had flown on,flying over mountains,deserts,towns. Just before the sun set, he spied a small village near a grove of trees. He heard crying,and as he flew closer, he saw the source. A female elleth was sitting on the ground near a small mound of dirt,her hand resting on it. She looked tired,and her face was red from the many tears she'd cried. Yes, Messenger thought,this was the one he was to deliver the baby to. It had to be,as this Elleth seemed to be so upset and Messenger knew mourning when he saw it. He let out a screech, trying to get her attention. She looked up and gasped. Scrambling to get up, she reached up her hands. "Hawk,hawk!!! What do you have? Please let me see!!!" Messenger descended slowly,until he landed softly on the ground, three feet away from the Elleth. She rushed forwards,and Messenger hopped back out of the way. Slowly kneeling by the little bundle, the Elleth gently pulled back some of the blanket, and seeing what was inside,let out a cry. " Oh you poor thing!!!!", she wailed. scooping up the baby.She started to rush inside, paused,and turned around to speak to the hawk. "Thank you,hawk!! I don't know how you knew,maybe the Valar sent you. But thank you!!! I just lost my baby,he came into this world not breathing. And now you come bringing this little elleth!!! Tell your Lord thank you!!!!" She spun around and rushed inside, the baby safe in her arms. Yes, Messenger thought, she was the one. She was to have the baby. He let out a soft screech,proud of himself,and rose into the sky.Flying up,up into the night sky, he landed in an old Maple tree. He was tired,so a nap was in order. Supper could wait. And off to sleep he went.  
The Elleth carefully took the baby out of the soaked blanket,and gently placed her in a small tub of warm water. Adding some soap,she washed the little one ,then towel dried her off. Finding a soft old wool shawl,she wrapped the baby up . Her rocking chair sat by the fireplace,and she settled herself and the baby in it. She offered her breast,and laughed as the wee one latched on and started suckling. " There wee one. I bet you were famished!!! No telling how long you went without food." Sighing she leaned back and started rocking,the baby drinking away . The wee one's blue grey eyes searched the room, then rested on this strange woman whom was feeding her. Her eyelids began to droop,the rocking slowly putting her to sleep. She didn't see the Elleth gaze down at her,then bend down and kiss her forehead. Raising her eyes to the ceiling,she silently thanked whomever had sent this precious baby her way,and to the hawk that had brought her. She closed her eyes,and thought how she was going to explain all of this to her husband, and their two year old son, who were due home tomorrow. She could see the baby was going to have reddish brown hair. She, her husband, and son had neither. She was raven haired, her husband a dark brown,and their son was a dark brown as well. The red, she thought, she could tell her husband it came from her grandmother's side of the family. Yes,that would work. She hoped. No, it had to work. She was not going to give this baby up now!! She stopped rocking, and carefully stood up and carried the baby to a cradle by the bed. Gently placing the wee one in,she tried to think of what she could name her. The hawk,oh yes!!! Lafadra!!!! Lady of the hawks. Yes,that would do,seeing that a hawk had delivered her. Not that her husband needed to know that. She looked down at the baby and said softly,"Good night little Lafadra. You are mine now,and no one will take you away from me." She smiled,and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long long day.  
Well fed,dry and warm, Lafadra had slept well into late morning. Her new mother,whom went by the name Arveldis, had been busy tidying the house,getting supper planned,and now stood in the doorway. Her eyes searched for any movement down the path,and suddenly she let out a squeal of joy. Spinning around, she scooped up Lafadra,and rushed out the door. Lafadra felt the movement,and slowly opened her eyes,giving a big yawn. The blue grey eyes searched Arveldis' face,and could sense excitement. She flailed her little arms,gurgling speech. That brought Arveldis's gaze down to her,and she smiled.'Ada and brother are home." she said,her face flushed with happiness. Feeling that something exciting was happening,Lafadra gurgled back at her. Arveldis laughed. "Oh,wait till they see you,Lafadra!!! They will be so happy!!" Then,within seconds, an Ellon and young ellon were there hugging her. The husband kissed her,told her how radiant she looked. Then he glanced down to see what she held, and gasped. " Arveldis!! Son,look!!! The baby is here!!! She is beautiful,just like her mother!!!" He softly asked if he could hold her, and Lafadra was placed into his arms. His eyes filled with tears,and he looked up at his wife,saying "She is so little!! And red hair?" Arveldis was quick to answer, " My grandmother had red hair,so I'm thinking it skipped a generation." He nodded, "Ah,yes!! That makes sense." He looked back down at Lafadra,and started to hum a tune. "Look,son. Your new sister is here." The little ellon stared at the baby with big eyes. Clearing her throat, Arveldis lowered her head,tears filling her eyes. She softly said," My love,there were twins,but the brother came out not breathing." Her husband,his breath catching, quickly put one arm around her,cradling Lafadra with the other. " It is tragic he did not make it," he said sadly.Tears were in his eyes as he looked at her. " But,she made it. She is little,but she is strong. And she is loved." Arveldis choked back a sob , and hugged her husband hard. "I buried him,and can show you where later. But I think we should return home as Lafadra has had no breakfast yet." He nodded. "Yes,let's go home." He looked down at his son and could see the ellon was becoming uneasy,not understanding why his parents seemed so sad. 'Come ,son. Let us go home." The ellon looked up,and a "Yes Ada" was barely heard.  
No one noticed the hawk sitting quietly in a tree just above them,watching closely. Messenger had left earlier that morning to fly back home,but had been stopped by Lady Yavanna. She was upset,and gently explained to Messenger that he had accidentally given Lafadra to the wrong family. That the Human family that had been at the seashore in the big group, they were the ones waiting for the baby!!! Oh,how terrible Messenger felt!! He couldn't believe he had messed up,and was ashamed of his mistake. "Oh no," Yavanna gently corrected. " With many seas,with their shores occupied with a lot of humans,you couldn't possibly have known which one!!! But I do see the situation,and I believe the baby is in good hands. Arveldis is a good mother,and the baby will be well taken care of." Yavanna gently brushed her index finger down the hawk's chest ,comforting him. Messenger felt a little better,but a mistake is still a mistake. He asked if he could be the baby's guardian and guide,to which she immediately nodded. "Oh yes,I think that's a wonderful idea!!! You'd be perfect for her!!" Joy filled Messenger's being,and he screeched his happiness. Yavanna laughed,and then disappeared from sight. Messenger flew back to Arveldis's home,and perched in a tree nearby. When he saw movement,and mother and baby fly out the door,Messenger flew after them. He witnessed the ellons meeting them,then holding Lafadra. They seemed pleased,and Messenger circled high above as the Elven family walked back to the house. As they entered and the door closed,Messenger pledged to his Creator his service to little Lafadra. If she ever needed him,he would do his best to help aid or guide her. He would never leave her,even though it would probably mean he would never see his home again. But he sensed this child was special,and would need as much protection as she could get. He suddenly felt strong and brave,and knew his Creator had granted him his wish. Yes, he was now Messenger,guardian and guide to little Lafadra!!!


	5. Discovering An Unusual Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafadra's new father Javarin discovers that his little elleth has a talent worthy of the King's Guard

Giggles filled the air as Lafadra raced past her older brother Olindil. She carried a stick around three feet long,just a skinny one but long enough to stay out of his reach. She would race past him,and as she went past she would tap him anywhere she could on his body,and then race off before he could grab her. Olindil glared at her,and tried several times to grab Lafadra,but she was just too quick for him,and his actions only made her giggle more. "Ada!!" Olindil cried out,glancing back at his father. 'Lafadra won't stop poking me!!!" Javarin ,whom had been walking behind them, just shook his head. 'Olindil, you are too slow. How are you going to be ready for training if you cannot do a simple thing as to get her stick away from her?" "Javarin,please!!!" Arveldis scolded. "Olindil has several more years yet before he is old enough for training. Why are you rushing things? Let them be children." Javarin paused,looked at Arveldis ,and quietly replied "Olindil is old enough already. He must learn patience and quick reflexes. His training will depend on this." Arveldis kept quiet,knowing to argue with Javarin, on his last month together with them before going off to the King's Infantry, would do nothing but get him in a bad mood. He had been wonderful with all of Lafadra's teasing of her brother,and Olindil's attempts to squash her tireless antics.   
Lafadra definitely kept everyone on their toes,especially once she started walking. One never knew just where they would find her,and there were times Arveldis had almost passed out from holding her breath while witnessing Lafadra do a daring act of climbing trees. She seemed to have an unbelievable talent for climbing to the very top and even swinging on limb to limb. Lafadra's balance, even at this age of four, was astonishing and scary. Aaaand..... Arveldis heard Olindil hrumph and stomp his feet. "Ada, Lafadra disappeared again!!" "Lafadra,please stop this and come out from hiding. NOW!!" Javarin used his "I'm not kidding around" voice,and he rarely had to use it with the children. But Lafadra stayed out of sight,and Arveldis got up off the blanket she'd been sitting on. " Lafadra,please do not do this ans scare naneth. You know I don't like you hiding," Arveldis had used this line once before,and it had worked. Lafadra had come out from hiding in the most unusual spot,one no one would have thought to look for her in.   
Nothing but quiet silence,and Javarin,Olindil, and Arveldis walked among the trees,looking up and searching through every branch. An hour passed,with no Lafadra in sight. Javarin was losing his patience,and in a most frightening voice snarled,"Lafadra ENOUGH!! Come out NOW!!!" A couple trees behind them rustled,and Lafadra swung down on the lowest,upside down. " Boo!!" Smiling she looked at them and then with a flip she was down on solid ground. Javarin walked up to her and grabbed her arms. Kneeling down so he was face to face with her, he glared and said, "No Lafadra,not funny. We have been searching for you and have wasted so much time looking for you that now we are going home. When we call you, you are to come. Someday when you finally decide to come out of hiding ,we will have gone on home without you. Now would you like that?" Lafadra glanced at her naneth and brother, then her ada. Tears welled up in her eyes,and she slowly shook her head. " No Ada, I would miss you all very much!!" She pulled away from Javarin and rushed to Arveldis,wrapping her little arms around her naneth. ' I'm sorry,I really am!!"Tears spilled down her little cheeks,and Arveldis quickly wiped them away. " Hush now," she said softly. "But you must stop scaring us like this. We would hate to lose you my little one. I would be lost without you,and Ada would miss his beautiful girl too." Javarin slowly knelt beside them, and said " Lafadra, you must never do this again. Promise me if we call for you, you will come." Lafadra looked right into his eyes,and quickly hugged him as well. "I promise Ada, I will never hide from you or Naneth again." Javarin hugged her back,and kissed her forehead. "You are forgiven,child. But just remember your promise." " Yes,Ada,I will not forget." Lafadra's face had taken on a serious look,and Javarin knew she was being honest. She had learned a lesson, and hopefully would keep her promise.   
Javarin studied Lafadra,and finally asked" How did you remain so quiet? Not even a branch shook with your weight,and you didn't give away where you were hiding." Lafadra looked down,wondering if she should be scared of her answer,or if she should just shrug and say she fell asleep. No,it was best to answer with the truth. Even if it might possibly get her in even more trouble. "I try to keep my balance on the branches, and slide up the trunk. Then I hold my breath and count to ten,and slow my breathing." Javarin looked at her. "And when did you have time to practice all of this?" Lafadra knew better than to fib. "I climbed the trees around home after I got my chores done,and would hide on Olindil." Olindil hung his head, knowing full well HE was possibly in trouble now. Not keeping a close eye on Lafadra would get him a lashing from both Naneth and Ada. "Olindil,is this true?" asked Javarin,who was now glaring at the squeamish ellen. Lafadra quickly came to his defense. "No Ada,it's my fault. I told Olindil I wouldn't tell on him. He had so much work to do, it was hard for him to watch me all the time." Javarin looked from child to child,and then sighed. "What am I going to do with you two? You both are going to start training. I think that should keep you two so busy you will be too tired to play pranks." Olindil just nodded,and Lafadra hung her head. Arveldis said nothing for a few moments,and then said," Well we might as well head home. It will be getting dark soon,and both of you little ones have chores. So let us be off." Javarin nodded. " After chores it is straight to bed. You both will get up when the rooster calls the morning in,and start your training. No excuses allowed,and that is final." He looked at Arveldis,but she said nothing.   
They started the short walk home,and upon getting there both children quietly went about their chores. They quickly washed up,and then went in for supper. After supper, Naneth tucked them both in bed. Kissing their foreheads ,she whispered "I love you" to both of them. She paused as she started to close their bedroom door, looking back at the now sleeping pair. She turned and walked slowly back into the kitchen,and sat down next to Javarin at the table. Placing her head in her hands,she took a few deep breaths,and then faced him. "Javarin,please don't start training Lafadra. What could she possibly learn of military skills?" Javarin looked at her,and slowly took her face in his hands. "I know you don't agree with me love,but this I think is the best thing for her. She already has an amazing skill,one that few of even the top Infantry can accomplish!! That is what stuns me. I cannot fathom how she manages to do this stealth training as play!!" He shook his head. " It takes years of training to accomplish what our daughter does in seconds!!" Arveldis sighed. What could she say? She knew that their daughter was one of a kind,and who knew what else that little beauty could do? "But Javarin,please!! I do not want her learning the sword,or of killing!! And even horse back riding scares me!!"   
Javarin now sighed as well." What would you have me do,my love? Orc raids are becoming more and more rampant,and she should at least know how to protect herself. And what would happen if Olindil becomes sick or injured? Who would protect you then?" Arveldis gasped. " You cannot be serious!!! Since when can I not take care of myself?!" She glared at her husband, fuming to think he would insult her so. Javarin quickly realized his mistake,and grabbed her hand. " No,my love. You misunderstand me!! Do you not realize it? You are with child again!!!" Arveldis paled,sucking in her breath. She had just thought she was under the weather,and it would pass. But it hadn't and now Javarin confirmed it. "I can't be!!" She shook her head. No,not now with him leaving for whom knew how long. She sobbed,and Javarin held her close. "We have been blessed,love. We have two beautiful children, and now can expect another. Eru has blessed us with a strong son, a gifted daughter...... and now this child that will come. I know it is much on you,but I cannot fathom living without any of you." His soft voice calmed Arveldis,and she nodded against his shoulder, "Yes,we will get by," she said slowly. Closing her eyes, she wondered just what she was getting into now. A son whom really didn't care for military training, a daughter whom had one special talent and whom knew what else she could do,and now a new child on the way......what was her life? When would this fighting and threat of war end? Javarin slowly pushed Arveldis back so he could look at her. " Let us at least see just what Lafadra can do. Perhaps the training will be good for her,and she will become strong and be able to help you all the more around here. Give me three days with her, to see if she can do what I think she can do." Arveldis sighed yet again,knowing full well she would give in to him. " Fine,but if she starts falling behind in chores,or gets hurt this will stop and she will learn of house and home instead." Javarin smiled,and nodded. "Fine,we have a deal." Arveldis had a feeling that Lafadra would never learn to keep a home,her talents just too well leaning for the Infinatry. Lafadra would become unstoppable, and be a terror to the enemy. She just had that look in her eyes when she had succeeded hiding and scaring them. Just what else could Lafadra do? Arveldis knew she wouldn't have too long to find out......and was dreading every painful moment.


	6. Trouble Starts, Part One

Lafadra dashed past Olindil,smacking him on the backside with her tree switch, and tore into the woods before he could even scream. " OUCH!!! Dang it Lafadra!!!" Olindil cried out. He quickly glanced back at his father,whom looked amused. Anger welled up in Olindil,and he raced after his sister. But when he got a ways into the woods,she was nowhere to be seen. He stopped and listened,hoping to catch a sound of branches rustling. Nothing but silence. Javarin came up and stood beside him. "Well? If you can't find her in less than an hour,it will be extra chores for you." The sterness of Javarin's voice let Olindil know that he was not joking,and that his father would make him do Lafadra's chores if he failed to locate her. They had been doing this kind of training for the past month,and Lafadra had shown off her skills at disappearing in the landscape. Just two days ago she had tripped him when he walked past a hedgerow. He had been concentrating so hard on the trees, he had never thought of the rest of his surroundings. Javarin had praised her for being so stealthy,and Javarin had made Olindil do her chores that night. Not that it was too much for him to do,but to be humiliated.....it just wasn't sitting well with him. He thought he could get past that feeling of anger and jealousy,but it was still there. "Ada,I am trying. But Lafadra is just too cunning. I think she is part fox." Olindil glanced at his father to see if he showed any relenting. Nope. Not a bit. Javarin shook his head. "You are wasting time,Olindil. I do NOT want to walk back home in the dark." And with that Javarin went over to a small boulder and sat down on it. Crossed arms and that arched eyebrow look sent Olindil back to his task. He started searching the landscape,and up in the trees. She loved to climb,he thought. Maybe if he was lucky he would spot her there. But nothing moved,and there wasn't even a breeze. It was late afternoon and muggy. The stifling heat was making it difficult to be out and about,let alone even try thinking. Sweat trickled down his back,and the hair on the back of his neck was already soaked. He stayed still,listening and searching slowly with his eyes. Just then he thought he saw movement in one of the trees,and as quietly as he could began to sneak up to it. At the last second,he dashed up and smacked the tree trunk. "Got you!!" he cried out,looking up and .........nothing was there. Moaning, he smacked his face with one hand. This was useless,Lafadra was just too good at this!!! He was just about to turn around and say he was giving up,when he heard a slight giggle. Two trees to the right,he thought he caught a flash of color among the leaves, about half way up. He ran to it,and looked up to see Lafadra grinning down at him. "There you are!! Got you!!!" Olindil looked over at his father,whom slowly got up and walked over. Looking up,he saw Lafadra sitting on a branch. He shook his head ,knowing full well she had given away her hiding spot on purpose. 'Come down Lafadra. But I know you gave yourself away." Javarin sounded slightly irked, so Lafadra slid down quickly and hugged him. "Ada, it is just too hot today to be climbing and hiding up in the heat. " She did her best to give him the sad puppy dog look,which worked once in a while. Javarin looked down at her,and have her his raised eyebrow look back. Laughing,she squeezed him hard,and stood on tippy toes to peck him on the cheek. 'Love you Ada," she said in her sweetest voice. "Hmmmph!! Let us go home then. Perhaps your nanneth has fixed some sweet tea." He smiled at Lafadra and motioned to Olindil to follow. Turning towards home,Javarin put an arm around Lafadra's shoulders,and they started off. That old anger and jealousy rippled through Olindil,but then he thought better than to say anything. He knew that indeed Lafadra had given herself away,and yes, it was too hot to even be outside. Shaking his head,he followed them home. His sister was just too good at stealth, and it was getting scary.  
Back home, they quickly went through chores and washing up, before entering their home. Arveldis had supper waiting on the table,and was at the stove getting the hot water for tea. She had lost weight since the baby had been born,another boy. He was a quiet baby,and good natured. They had been going over several names for him,but none seemed to fit. Dark haired and blue eyed, the baby would wave his hands up and around, seeing his siblings and father come in. Javarin went over and scooped him up out of the cradle. 'And how is my little mouse doing?" love and pride showing in his face. { "Mouse" being the only name that seemed to fit right now} .Arveldis came over and set the kettle of hot water on a corner of the table. "Fed and changed,so he should be happy." Her voice sounded tired,so Lafadra quickly came around the table and took her mother's arm. "Come,nanneth ,and sit. You rest and I can get whatever else is needed for supper." She looked at Lafadra and gave a weak smile. "I am tired,so....thank you." She sat down slowly,and Javarin sat down beside her,setting the baby on his knee. Olindil sat across from them,and Lafadra brought over the butter,biscuits and homeade bread. The stew was already in a pot on the table, so all that was left was some salt. Lafadra grabbed it from the counter and brought it over,then sat down beside Olindil. Everyone ate quietly,with the baby just sitting there watching. When they were finished,Lafadra quickly rose and picked up the dirty dishes. Arveldis started to get up,but Lafadra placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. " No nanneth. I will take care of the food and dishes. You rest." Scooping up the last used bowl,she took it over to the sink and began getting ready to wash. Javarin picked up the baby,and slowly stood. "I will get this little one back to bed,and then maybe you and I can sit in front of the fire," looking down at Arveldis and seeing her nod. "I think tomorrow you should go and see the healers,meldis. You have not been well since the birthing." Javarin's stern voice was enough for Arveldis to know better than to argue,so she just nodded in agreement. "i think you are right,love. I just can not seem to get any energy back,I am so tired all the time." Even her voice sounded weak,and dark circles had started under her eyes.Placing the baby back in his cradle, Javarin came over and helped her over to a rocking chair in front of the fireplace. A shawl was placed over her shoulders,and within a few minutes she was fast asleep. Lafadra threw a worried look over at her father,whom looked up and gave a slight nod. 'Be as quiet as you both can and let her sleep. We go to town tomorrow." He was getting concerned that something might be seriously wrong,but did not understand as to why. He looked at Oldindil,whom nodded understandingly back. Olindil would have to be up early to get the horse hitched up and the wagon ready,extra blankets loaded in in case it was a chilly early morning. Lafadra finished off the dishes,dried and put things away. Then she and Olindil went over to Javarin and gave him a good night kiss on the cheek before heading off to bed.  
They both stayed quiet until they heard their parents' bedroom door close. Only then was it safe to talk in loud whispers. Olindil looked over across the room at Lafadra,and softly said,"Nanneth is not getting any better. Something is wrong,and Mouse is too quiet,even for a good baby." Lafadra whispered back," I know,and it can't be good. Ada is getting tired as well, with worry. And have you noticed,Mouse isn't gaining much weight?" Olindil nodded. "I did notice,but thought maybe it was just me." Lafadra shook her head. "No, I noticed too and then with Nanneth getting weak.......I pray for her." A tear slipped down her cheek. " I hope whatever is wrong she can be healed. But I don't trust those three healers. I don't like them,they are dark." Olindil nodded. " I know,I don't like them either. I told Ada I don't trust them. But he said I was just being foolish." Lafadra scowled. It wasn't like Ada to scold Olindil like that. He knew neither of them lied,and had always respected their observations. "Hmmmm.......I wonder why he isn't as suspicious of them as we are?" Olindil shook his head. "I don't know,but we had both better get some sleep if we have to get up early." Lafadra nodded,and then turned over in bed. Olindil rolled onto his back,looking at the ceiling. What would happen if something WAS wrong? Well, it would do no good to worry now. Hopefully, they would find out tomorrow and everything would get better. Sighing, Olindil rolled onto his side and went to sleep. Dreams haunted both siblings as they slept,dreams of the dark healers,and fear slowly creeping in....


End file.
